


Drive

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Years after running off to Santa Fe, Jack returns to show off his new automobile. David is not impressed.





	Drive

David sat stiff and straight, holding onto the sides of his seat for dear life, as the thing Jack called an automobile bounced and shuddered at every crack in the road. The engine smoldered and smoked and growled, like it was trying to warn him of bad things to come. David had never been in a horseless carriage before, and he wasn’t sure he ever wanted to get in one again. It was so bad that it almost made him forget about the traitor sitting next to him.

Almost.

“Jesus Dave. You’re white as a ghost.”

“Says the guy who appeared at my window out of nowhere after four years.”

Jack’s smile, quick and mischievous, was exactly the same as David remembered it. Other things had changed. His shoulders were broader, and his skin was tanned. There was stubble from a beard that Jack had never quite been able to grow when they were kids. There was also the fact that David hated him now. That was a pretty big difference.

“You ever tried breathin’? I read somewhere that it was good for you,” Jack continued to tease.

“Not when I’m stuck breathing in the air that comes out of this thing, it isn’t.”

“She’s a beauty, ain’t she?”

This was the moment David had been waiting for, his chance to hurt Jack. His heart pounded. He wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to take it. Maybe if he held his tongue and bid his time, Jack would kiss him, apologize, and explain everything.

Then again, considering he’d popped in to invite David for a car ride that morning as if nothing had happened, maybe he wouldn’t.

“It’s not good enough,” David said at last.

“What? You trying to say you could get a better one?”

“You went to Santa Fe Jack! Santa Fe! At the very least you should’ve come back with something you couldn’t get in New York. A wild pony. A… A buffalo. Maturity and common sense. How am I supposed to know? If you’d told me when you were going and why…” David shoved his hands against the dashboard. It made a satisfying clang, but didn’t break.

As for Jack, he didn’t say another word to David for the rest of the ride. He stared at the road ahead, and drove.


End file.
